Batphin: Arkham Knight
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: The first crossover fanfiction and last game in the original Batman: Arkham Trilogy, Phineas Flynn, or Batphin, works as hard as possible to release Dr. Crane's grip on Gotham City. T for slight use of language.


Chapter 1:

Phineas switched on the television. He flipped through the channels to find the news channel. His helping hand, Baljeet, walked up behind his sofa.

"Apple pie, sir?" Baljeet asked. Phineas shook his head. He stopped at channel 151.

"This is Vicki Vale reporting live from Gotham City. It appears that Scarecrow has ganged together Gotham's greatest villains and taken over Gotham. With some help from a mysterious figure who calls himself the Arkham Knight, Scarecrow has gained total control of the streets! It appears the last stronghold against Scarecrow's army is the GCPD building! Get us closer!" Vicki on tv said.

"This is as close as we can get Ms-"

"Get us closer, dammit!" Vicki snapped. Their helicopter came closer to the streets. On tv, Phineas could see officers getting beaten up, people clamoring over each other, and thugs creating a bloodbath.

"Missile inbound!" the helicopter's computer beeped. Phineas could see a missile approaching the helicopter. The helicopter's tail rotor blew up and the copter crashed into a nearby skyscraper.

"That news reporter is always getting herself into trouble!" Phineas said.

Phineas stood up and started to walk quickly to a golden statue nearby when he heard Scarecrow's voice over the tv.

"Remnants of Gotham, I have news for you. This is my city now. To the people who stayed behind - to the cowards quaking in fear behind the police department's walls - you will not be spared. I took over your city with a few canisters of toxins and some violent, threatening words! That's how little the safety you provided was worth. And to Batman and Batphin..." Scarecrow said. Phineas turned around and glared at TV Scarecrow.

"I have already won..."

"We'll just see about that!" Phineas said.

Down in his lair, Phineas put on his Batsuit. He hopped in his Platymobile and drove out of the Platycave. He took a sharp turn right onto Cyrus St. and jolted to a stop.

"Sir, are you sure she lived through that?" Baljeet asked over the comm frequency.

"I'm scanning the building she crashed into as we speak," Phineas said.

"That could overload our comm frequency!" Baljeet said, alerted.

"That's a chance I have to take... she's alive, the crew isn't, but she is," Phineas said.

"She's being held hostage..." Phineas said.

"I thought Scarecrow said he would kill the people who stayed behind..." Baljeet said.

"He must've meant the police," Phineas said. A thug came running up behind him. Without looking, Phineas punched the thug in the face, knocking the thug out. Phineas opened the door and walked inside. The interior was engulfed in flames.

"Where is she?" Baljeet asked. Phineas activated his sonar vision. He could make out three armed henchmen at the top of the skyscraper. There was one unarmed person; probably Ms. Vale.

"She's at the top of the skyscraper," Phineas responded. Phineas started to climb the building. A railing hung out from its breaking point. Phineas leapt onto it. He climbed into a ventilation shaft and grappled up the chute. He climbed under the armed henchmen.

"How's the henchmen's fear level?" Phineas asked.

"Well, since they're in a weak, burning building their fear levels are off the charts..." Baljeet said. Phineas smirked. He leapt out of the grate and slammed the henchman's head on the ground. He then leapt over to another thug and kicked the thug's head against an electrical circuit. Last, but easily not least, he jumped over to the last scumbag, picked him up by the waist, and threw him across the room. (That was a fear takedown maneuver) Phineas walked over to Vicki Vale and cut the bonds holding her wrists together.

"Can you stand?" Phineas asked. Vicki got to her feet.

"Yes. Yes I can," Vicki said.

"Why're you still here?" Phineas asked.

"The people of the world want to know what is going on in Gotham!" Vicki said.

"You should evacuate like all the other civilians..." Phineas said.

"No! The people of the world want to- ahhh!" Vicki tripped over an unconscious body. She pulled herself up.

"What the hell is this?" Vicki asked. Phineas turned around. He grabbed something out of Vicki's hand.

"Looks like a data drive of some sort..." Phineas said. Phineas then bent down and grabbed an encryption key from one the the Arkham Knight's men.

"Well," Phineas said, "if you're going to stay in Gotham City, you might as well secure yourself at the GCPD. It's going to be a long night." Vicki nodded.

"Phincomputer, remote tie-in. Upload data from drive to Platycomputer," Phineas said. (Difference between Phincomputer and Platycomputer: Phincomputer is transportable; Platycomputer is the giant supercomputer.) Phineas tapped three buttons on his leg and then dove off the building.


End file.
